Sleeping Memories
by DaisukeKun
Summary: I looked into his dark eyes. It looked so sad and full of misery. Even though, I sensed something, like I knew this person a long time ago. Something is missing in my life and it may be the knowledge of this. SasuNaru, R&R! I rated it M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, I did say that I wouldn't be writing a Naruto fanfic for a while but…I can't help myself I'll TRY to update every Tuesday. If I don't, and you want to read (which I don't think any of you will be too hooked to this to do this) email me . I need occasional reminders and need to be forced to work because I'm really lazy…

Sleeping Memories

_ Chapter 1. New Friendship, or a Reuniting?_

A young blond reflected back on the glass windows of the familiar shops as he walked down the street. It was familiar in a different way, other than the fact that I've visited the place regularly. It is unexplainable. It just seems like I've been here before and something horrible happened. I cast the though aside as I am unlikely to find an answer. I pass an ice cream shop and decided to try some. I walk into the shop and a scent of mixed flavors filled my nostrils. The room had a low temperature and I quickly order my favorite ice cream, nothing but pure strawberry flavor, and exited the door. As I walked, checking out the shops and thinking of what to buy, I passed an alley that was adjacent to the building on my right. It had an eerie aura to it and it was darkened by the tall buildings that parted on either side. The darkness deprived me from my sight when I turned to look at it. But even though I couldn't see, I heard something. Was it my imagination? I don't know but I definitely heard something, whether it was in my mind or it was real, my curiosity made me venture into the lightless portion of the city. Another groan came and I realized that it was in fact real. I was half way through the narrow alley way and it was too late to turn back. A figure seemed to be sitting on a crate, his, or at least I think it was a he, had his back turned towards me. He turned as I walked closer, sensing my presence. I stopped as he faced me. The figure jumped, and the next thing I knew, my vision was gone, my mind somewhere else.

I slowly opened my eyes; a million thoughts were in my mind. Did that really happen? What was that? I kept asking myself, though it was pointless since if I knew the answer, why would I be asking questions? For a minute I thought I was going to be home but my illusion of peace was not true. I was lying on the rock hard cement of a darkened place. It smelled like rotten fish and eggs. I realized that I was sleeping beside a garbage can. _Yuck! _I rubbed my sore back got up, only to fall back down again at the sight of a person. He seems to be a homeless person because his black hair was messy and his dark eyes were pale, along with his skin. His blue shirt in front was stained and his white shorts were…well, not white. I glanced at him and for some reason, I felt calm when I looked into his dark eyes. I wasn't afraid at all. I got up and brushed my behind and not caring for his unhygienic hands, I reach out my own and offer a handshake. If I were to get out of here, why not be nice? He took it and turned away. It looked like he was embarrassed or something because he was all scrunched up. My voice finally came to.

"Who are you? What just happened?" I ask, forming the words slowly since I don't want to ask the wrong thing.

"I'm just a homeless failure that did the wrong thing, that's why I ended up in this…dump. I'm sorry about before, I really didn't mean to jump on you like that. I though you were another one of those people who want to kick me out of this alley way. I had to find a new _home _5 times already."

I pause when he finished his sentence. I accept his apology since he is homeless and doesn't seem to be that bad. However, I get up regardless and walked past him. He didn't seem to react when I turned back and so I just wave my hand politely and walked out of the alley. It was too awkward to say anything. I got jumped and now being apologized to…what was I suppose to say?

I brush as much of the dirt off my clothes as I could. I smelled the stench from my body and decided to go home and take a nice hot shower. The thought of a shower made me think about something else, that boy that was just in the alley. I felt bad how he had to be like that. I turn around, wanting to ask him to my place, since he was nice and all that. Instead of walking though, I stop. Up ahead, where the alley was, I see two guys disappearing into the dark alley way. It was night time but I could have sworn that they had clubs, or bats, or a weapon of some sort. Panicking, I run towards the entrance and see that they were hitting someone. One of them was yelling, "Get out of this place you bum. You fucking hobos don't even deserve places like this. You're stinking up this whole place." I hear some screaming from a young boy and I frantically run towards them. I wasn't a good martial artist or anything involving combat actually, but I still run towards them, stupid as a cow walking into a slaughter house. I reach them and stop a mere inch away. The two guys noticed me and turn towards me with their weapons which I now know was a baseball bat, a hard, metal baseball bat. My heart thumps wildly as my mind races. "Are you this guy's friend? A hobo of another place? Might as well hurt you too. Don't want you people to stay in this city." One of the guys said. "Fuck off!" I yelled, courageously. Someone must have heard because I heard foot steps walking towards this place. Praying to god that it wasn't more people wanting to kill this innocent boy, I turned around to see who it was. A police officer stood on the opening of the alley and the two guys ran. They sprinted out of the alley, and the cops took after them, forgetting about us. It didn't really matter to me, I wasn't injured, but I looked up at the bleeding and bruised boy. I quickly picked him up, and I carried him home on my back. I thanked god once again for saving both our lives.

I rubbed my even more sore back and placed the bloody boy onto the couch, not thinking about the stain that it would make. My apartment was small, but it was definitely better than living in the cold night in the alley. I take a wet towel and rubbed it across his scars that were formed. I find out there was more recent ones that haven't healed completely yet. I dabbed the towel carefully onto the painful looking marks and he squirms from the pain. His head was bleeding but at least he wasn't injured enough to have to go to the hospital. He was hit more near his stomach anyways. Lying him down, I remove his shirt to see the bruises there. He had a slim body, probably due to famine. A slight movement of the towel caused him to squirm. It must be pretty bad. I never had such injuries before. But then again, I don't really attract attention do I? My hand moves to a really deep looking bruise. Baseball bats can sure do a lot of damage. When the towel touched the bruise, he reached for my hand. "You don't need to do so much work. I'll be fine." He exclaimed. His face tensed up in pain as he tried to get up. I looked into his dark eyes. It looked so sad and full of misery. Even though, I sensed something, like I knew this person a long time ago. Something is missing in my life and it may be the knowledge of this. I turn my attention to the pain-filled boy and replied strictly. "You're going to die if you don't get these wounds treated." I then realize that I could not possible heal these and a hospital may be better. He fell back asleep as I picked up the phone.

What a long night it's been. My back is sore and a day without sleep is killing me. As if I didn't get less sleep already! I wait as the doctor examines the boy that I have brought in. It's been such a long time…Is he going to be ok? Just when I was about to doze off, the doctor comes out of the room. "Is he ok? Is there any serious damage?"

The doctor replies calmly. The calmness of his voice is irritating because when there's a calm voice, it usually means something bad. He talks slowly. "Your…_friend_," He starts off; I'm guessing he doesn't think that we're friends since that guy is kind of homeless. Regardless, he continues, "Well, he's going to be alright. It's a good thing you brought him in here early or he might suffer from permanent damage to his kidneys and liver. Whatever happened to him was enough to do this so protect him next time. There is a police so if you wish to report anything, feel free to." The doctor smiles and walks away. I walk past him and into the room where the young boy lived. He was sound asleep on the bed, bandages all over his body. So he did need hospital care…I was too confident in my interpretation. How was I supposed to know that the bruises were this bad? I could only see externally after all.

I wake up to the sight of a hospital room. I must have dozed off. I open my eyes and find myself looking right into the boy that was escorted to the hospital. He seems to be doing better already. I hear the door click open and a nurse walks in. She has a clipboard and asks me to leave so she can do some tests before I even get to speak to the boy. I do as she says and a few minute later, she comes out and smiles. "I'm glad to say that he will be able to check out of the hospital later in the afternoon. But may I suggest taking care of him as he will need help with taking a shower. Just take a towel and went the necessary places." I nod in thanks and I walk back into the room. A set of black eyes look up at me as I walked into the room. I start off with a simple question. "What is your name?" I try to be polite

"Sasuke, nice to meet you," He attempts to hold out his hand for a proper handshake but he gasps in pain. "Sorry," He mumbles quietly under his own breath.

I convinced him to stay at my home for a while. He hesitantly agrees, thinking it was not polite to stay. "To make it seem fair, I will only let you stay on ONE condition."

He looks at me with a frightened face, scared that he might not be able to stay after all.

"You have to take a shower." I smile, jokingly frightening him. There has to be some humor within us right? I joke around again, "And I have the pleasure of helping you." He looks away embarrassed. Not knowing his problem, I ignore his show of being embarrassed.

Helping someone take a shower was harder than I thought. I took off his shirt and saw the heavy bandaged body that coated his surprisingly fit body. "How do you keep your body so fit if you seemed like you had nothing to eat?" I asked him, surprised. "I worked out in my spare time, which was almost the whole day besides sleeping and eating. I didn't have that bad of a diet as I did earn some money for food. I just go searching for cans…" He stops, thinking that he embarrassed himself by talking about his poor lifestyle. I didn't mind at all. I took a wet towel and gently brushed the places that the bandages did not cover. As soon as I was done, I took a bucket of filled warm water and set it beside the bathtub where he was sitting. I took the same town and scrubbed it in the water for a while and placed the towel over his head. I then begin scrubbing to get the dirt off his hair. I added shampoo and cleaned it thoroughly and then realized that I his pants were still on. How stupid of me…What am I suppose to do now? Take it off? He won't allow that.

"I don't mind if you don't clean down there, I'm sure I can do it myself." He reached for his pants but the pain overwhelmed him, causing him to flinch. I felt bad so I reached for it and unbuttoned his jeans. "I'm sorry if you don't want me to go through your pants but I have to." He kept quiet so I removed it, following his boxers. Ignoring the sign of masculinity down there, I wiped the rest of his body and dressed him in my other pair of pajamas. Surprisingly, it fitted him perfectly. "I guess we have the same size," I smiled. He was still embarrassed about the whole shower thing so I made him the only thing I had that is good in my house. Ramen. He ate it with delight. It must of tasted better than the food he got when he was in the alley. Now that he is clean and civilized, he looked handsome, more than the average boy. His dark hair fell to the front and was naturally spiked up at the back. His skin was more normal now and his eyes looked happy and the misery was not lacking, not that it was a bad thing. I looked up at the eyes that he now stared at me. I smiled at the friendship we have formed. I didn't mind at all that I had to support him with my own money. I felt tied and happy for the first time in a while. He smiled back. Still, I couldn't put past the feeling that he was someone familiar, someone that I have met before. Maybe I do know this person…I glance at the eyes of the young boy and his eyes showed something, something that he was guilty of, something that he did to me? The only thing was, what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that this took me longer than I expected and that it is very short but this is the best I can do for now. It is the end of the school year and I am packed with tons and tons of projects and I have tests next week and its really stressing me out. Sorry you guys. And please review, thanks a lot for reading.

Sleeping Memories

_Chapter 1. Awakening Memories._

I smelled bacon in the morning…in my own house? I got up and peaked through the wooden door frame of my room. Sasuke turned around; a smile broke into his face. "You know, you really sleep in late…" I smiled at his energy in the morning. "You know," I replied "you really wake up early." He smiled again at my reply. I started to walk out of the room when my foot caught onto the door frame. Cursing, I fell right into something, something soft and warm. I open my eyes and stare right into the dark eyes possessed by Sasuke. His eyes looked beautiful. I never realized this before. Coming to me sense. I jump up in embarrassment. "Uh…Sorry…" I mumble more to myself than him. Sasuke turns around, his ears red, "Pretty unfortunate to land on me, I'm not a pillow…" I laugh at his remark. The friendship between us is strengthening.

My attention turns to the crisp bacon on the table that Sasuke had set down before I knocked him over. I smelled it, taking in the wonderful, tasty smell of freshly cooked bacon.

"Wow, you actually cook really well." I exclaimed, surprised

"I had some experiences before the disaster that came into my life." He tried to form it into more of a joke but I saw the sadness that came with the sentence. It was best not to ask him what the misery was.

Night came fast, faster than I expected. Maybe time flies when you're having fun? Having someone at your company was much more fun that walking the streets thinking of what to buy for yourself. I took him to the nearest park this morning. He smiled at the scenery, at the life that he could not see behind the walls of outer buildings. I was glad that he was experiencing this. We laughed, talked, and laughed some more. Still, the thought of the mysteries behind this boy still lingers in my mind. It is like I couldn't put past it, something wanting me to know something.

I was exhausted when we came home. Running around and just being us. It was truly a good day. Best I ever had in a while. The stars shone brightly in my eyes as I stared up at them, my new found friend beside me. It was silent for a while, though it was broken by his voice.

"I bet you're wondering about my past life." I stayed silent, just stared up at the stars. I did wonder about it, but I didn't dare say the wrong thing.

"Well, it all starts when I met the person I thought was my soul mate. I loved the feeling that person gave me. It was so warm and I always felt safe. _He,_" I ignored the gender of his love, "was so cute, with his blond hair and smooth skin. Of course, he didn't know that I loved him; he would have killed me if he did. I was stupid enough to try and prove that, though that wasn't my first intention." He paused for a moment. "Anyways, I confronted him. I asked him if he felt anything for me, if he felt the same as I did. All he did was give me a cold, deadly stare and said the only words that ripped my heart into two. 'I will never love you…' After that, all I just gave up. I lost my house, my car, my life, and most importantly my love." He finishes and stays quiet, waiting for my response.

I just stare into the stars and think. I feel his gaze towards me. It can't be me…He moves closer to me and my heart beats faster. Stop, I tell my own heart. Sasuke crawls closer and soon, his whole body was on top. I stare into his comforting eyes, sad but comforting. He speaks slowly, wanting me to hear everything. "That person…was you Naruto…" He leans forward for a kiss. Our lips lock for a minute, I, too shocked to do anything. A flash went into my head. An image of the boy in font of me; an image of beating the boy up; an image of a car accident, it all came back. "Sasuke…no….Sasuke….DON'T!" I push him back. What was he thinking! Everything was coming back now. I remember perfectly.

It was a sunny day, a hot sunny day. Walking along the road with my best buddy, we got a double scoop of ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and laughed at each other as the sun melted and dripped the ice cream all over us.

"Look at your shirt!" I exclaimed. It was covered in chocolate sauce and stained with chocolate ice cream. He laughed and brushed the tip of his ice cream over my face.

"Look at your face!" He exclaimed, laughing at the mark he made.

We sat down on a nearby bench just on the side of a rarely driven street. We stopped momentarily with the laughter and just observed the nature around us. All of a sudden however, Sasuke leaned over. For a second, I thought that he was going to get something that he dropped but then our lips locked. I felt his smooth, soft lips cover over my own dry ones. He wet my lips wit his own saliva. Then, his tongue demanded entrance. I backed away as he tried to move it in. "Sasuke, what are you doing," I ask him, surprised at what he did. "Naruto," he started, "Do you feel the same way as me?"

I pause for a moment then I said the cruel words that formed on the lips that he had just taken custody of for that one moment that ruined our friendship. "I will never love you…" I walked out and unexpectedly, I saw the front of a car, and then I blacked out. After that, all I remembered was when I woke up in my own house, and soon, life seemed new again. And now _this _happened.

I don't know if remembering this incident was good or bad. We had fun together and it just seems like a waste just throwing it all away. But now I know I can prevent anything like this from happening again. He isn't that bad right? I mean, he is still a friend…I found myself keep telling myself. However, another voice broke in, not wanting me to believe that.

I remembered I was still in awe from the sudden move. His face was caring and his eyes shimmered from the bright moon.

"It's been seven whole months Naruto, I'm sorry, and I just couldn't stand myself. Being that apart from you for so long is torture."

I stare into his eyes. He was telling the truth; the pure truth. It seemed kind of harsh what I said before. Would I ever love him? I have to reject him in some way that wouldn't seem too harsh. The feeling of being rejected twice after such a long period of waiting will literally break anyone's heart.

I keep on staring into the eyes of someone that loved me for the first time. I was always alone. How could someone like him love me? He moves back slowly, sitting up. He then begins to walk to the door, away from me. My heart starts pounding like crazy. Why does it do that whenever he does something that I want very deeply or that I hate completely? I force myself to think that I want him to leave, though a strong feeling inside me suggests otherwise.

A hand lands on his right shoulder. I realize that the hand belongs to me. I stop him dead in his tracks before he left the front porch and he turns around and I stare into his eyes. I say five simple words. "I'll give you…a chance."

His face lights up completely as a huge grin replaces the sadden face. He jumps on me and hugs me tightly. I can't give this up so quickly can I? To be honest, I didn't know if I would end up loving him or not but if this doesn't work out; at least I wouldn't feel as bad since I gave him a chance anyways. I push him gently backwards a few centimeters. Unknowing of what I'm doing, like some other person is possessing my body, I leaned forward and laid a long, soft kiss on the dark-haired boy in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update but finals just ended and I'm suffering under depression….I guess I'll tell you guys about it. Well, I like this person at my school but the thing is...I doubt that he feels the same way. On my yearbook, he drew hearts over it, but I think it was just a joke, as he jokes around a lot. That day, he gave me happiness but now I know it was the worst thing that came with that. False hope. I need to get over this…Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. At least this is something in my life that brings me real happiness. Thanks again. Oh, my mistake. I wrote "chapter 1" on the second chapter. Sorry about that .

_Chapter 3. Shattering Memories_

The relationship I thought would never form because I felt it was wrong and different to be with another male. I shouldn't have let him down the first time. It was the biggest mistake of my life. A lot happened this week. I sigh and lie down on my bed, the dark-haired boy beside me. For a while, we just stared at the ceiling, recalling the moments we had together. He turns towards me. A smile formed on his mouth as he comes close and kisses me. The kiss is passionate and slow. I slide my tongue into the mouth of my new found love and I feel the area that was taken from me by my stupid mistake.

He moves on top of me and kisses me deeper, more roughly. The shirt that was once covering his smooth skin is taken off and so is mine. We kiss again and he reaches for my jeans. Pausing for a while, he smiles and the unzip it and throws it to the ground. He moves lower before removing my boxers. He grins as my full erected member is shown. I feel his saliva run over my erection as he reaches his tongue out. He licks the tip of my member and then closes his whole mouth around it. I start moaning as the sucks first gently, than speeding up.

"Oh, Sasuke…" I start moaning his name.

I let out a wimp as I feel the liquid escape my hardened length. I lick it and then swallow it, tasting the essence of his true love. I help him remove his pants and throw them to the side.

"Are you ready Naruto?" He gives me a warning before continuing. I just let out a wimp as he inserts his own erection into me. The pain shoots through my body at first but soon changes into pleasure. I moan his name again.

"Sasuke…faster….harder…" I plead as he does what I command.

He thrusts his erection deeper, quickening the pace with every pulse of pleasure that I receive. He moans as he ejaculates into me. I push him down so that I'm on top now. I kiss him on his tender lips then move to his neck. Moving lower now, I lick his masculine body and finally reaching the exciting part. I give him a grin as I stick his erection into my open mouth, tasting the sensation of his hard member. He moans quite loudly as I intensify my work. I soon taste his sweet liquid. I swallow the delicious white essence.

"You taste good," I joke. He laughs and brings me up towards him again. I place a sweet kiss on his lips before lying on his chest and listening to his heartbeat as I fall asleep, only whispering something before I do. "I love you, Sasuke."

I wake up, finding myself on top of Sasuke. He seemed to have woken the same time I did. I grin as he rubs his eyes and I get up, allowing him to do so too.

"Good morning," I greet him.

His greeting is simple and sweet, a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we can go out for breakfast." He exclaims getting off the bed.

I pull him back onto the bed and scramble off myself. "I look back as I start running to the bathroom. "I'm going to go first." Seeing as my clothes are off already, I step into the shower and the hot water begins waking me up. I notice a movement beside me and found out that Sasuke had walked into the shower with me. I turn around and embrace him with a hug.

"How bout we both take a shower at once. It'll be faster," He laughs at his remark, but we both know that it will only take longer seeing that we flirt with one another for most of the time. We throw bubbles from the soap at each other, and I laugh as I got one into his eye. He takes revenge but he slips and falls, causing me to fall. We both laugh playfully.

When it was finally over, we decided to go eat something, seeing as we are both hungry. I slip into my usual clothes and go to the restaurant down the street. I order just normal toast and butter while Sasuke orders the exact same thing. We eat and make jokes. I never felt this happy with someone, not to mention this comfortable.

After the delightful meal, we decided to go shopping, as we have nothing else better to do. I make my way down the usual street where I used to wander endlessly. We pass by the dark alley that swallowed up Sasuke until I found him. I get ready to cross the road when the light suddenly turns red. I don't react fast enough and it seems like déjà vu. The only thing I see before blackness was a pair of headlights coming towards me. I head Sasuke scream out but it's too late. Everything turns black.

I can barely open my eyes. The room I'm in, wherever it is, is very bright so I can only open my eyes halfway. I see Sasuke beside me. He looks alarmed at what happened and he speaks very fast, I can barely understand him.

"Don't leave…I don't…want…leave me…again." I can make out exactly what he's trying to say. What's happening! My whole body is in pain, I can barely breathe, and I can't say a word. Then I hear someone in a white coat talk. "He has to….operation….20 percent chance….might not make it…" Something is wrong and someone reaches over me and puts something on top of my mouth. For the second time, I fall deep asleep, questions that haunt me in my dreams.

_"I'm sorry…I have to leave now…"I find myself saying. The place is dark, darker than anything I've ever experienced. Am I dead? I ask myself. I look up and see Sasuke there. He's crying. Why are you crying? I find out that I can't speak these words out. Instead, something else comes out in place of it. "I have to go now, I can't stay here forever." What am I talking about! I reach out for him, except nothing is happening. It's like someone has control over my body. Sasuke only sits there, his face buried into his hands. "I love you." As I say these words, the image starts disappearing and is replaced by something different, yet familiar. I see that it is a recall of my memory. I see myself eating ice cream and then I see the car. I yell to myself to get away, to watch out, and to prevent all the recent events from happening so I can love Sasuke without a bad past. Not surprisingly, it doesn't work and I see the image of the car hitting me and then there was blood; blood everywhere, bruises everywhere, and cuts everywhere. I then see an image of a doctor saying that I might not live. Thankfully, the recall stops, and I start coming to my senses. _

I open my eyes, and shield them temporarily from the bright light that has me squinting. "Is this heaven…? Am I dead…?" I realize I'm talking aloud to myself? No, Sasuke is there. He looks paler than usual and looks like he hasn't slept for days. I move my arm to touch his. I feel a tear drop down onto my hand and then I ensure him that everything is going to be alright.

"It's ok, I'm still alive." I still see him crying and wonder what in the world is going on. "What's wrong?" I was afraid to know, but I have to.

All he responds to is "Move your legs."

I wonder what is he thinking but I obey and move them. Nothing moves. By now, I am fully awake, my heart pounding beneath my rib cage. Sasuke then goes on explaining, his head still kept low.

"The doctor said that you had to do surgery; you were suffering from internal bleeding and he said that if you didn't do surgery, you would die for sure." I look shocked my I nod to confirm that I was listening. "However, he said that there was only a 20 chance that you would come out alright. There was a chance that you would be disabled or something will happen to you. I was hoping that everything was alright. They healed your internal bleeding problem but the result was that…" He makes a crying sound and I know perfectly now. The result was that now, I cannot use my legs anymore. I start crying too, not because I would be crippled forever, but because Sasuke will have to live with me like this. I don't want him to spend his life with someone crippled like me. It just won't be fair to him.

I take a deep breath and say the following words carefully, regretting every single sound that I made. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but I have to leave now. I can't stay here forever." I look at him sitting there and crying. "I have to go." I find it weird saying this as it would be easier for him to walk out the door but it means an entirely different thing. I have to leave his love; I can't keep his heart now that I'm like this. I lie back down on my bed and turn away, attempting to hide my tears. I can't show him that I still love him, or else he will never move on. It was an awkward silence but he doesn't move. I turn around and he is still there, staring at nothing. "Leave me." I tell him but he doesn't budge. Giving up, I turn back around and soon fell asleep, without the knowledge as if he stayed of left. All I knew was that, I could never love him again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. True Love.  
_

I woke up, not aware of whether the events that occurred were reality or all just a dream. I tried to move my legs slightly. Nothing. I didn't want to believe it, everything was a reality. I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't manage to do it. A pair of hands helped me sit up on the hospital bed. I looked around the room; it wasn't anything magnificent, just a plain hospital room. My eyes finally landed on the person that helped me up, a little hope in my heart wished it was Sasuke but I knew that he had to leave. I didn't want to have him suffer to take care of me day and night. He didn't deserve that. The white clothing told me that it was definitely not Sasuke, but just a nurse who worked here. I gave a sigh of relief but deep down, I was truly sad. The nurse started to leave and walked out the door. She gave a motion as she walked out. I didn't really care as it had nothing to do with me, or so I thought. A male figure walked in the door, his black hair moving so slightly from the wind that came in from the open window. I whispered quietly under my breath, "_Sasuke_."

I couldn't believe my eyes. He actually never left? I felt happy but I know that I can't have him anymore. He can live a much better life without me. He walked closer to me as if the last comment I made the day before had no effect on him whatsoever. He just gave a sweet smile and set down two bags on the table near me. '_Does he really intend on taking care of me his entire life…that's too much for me to bear…' _I thought to myself as he took the content out of the bag and walked out the door again. I thought that he left after leaving me some food but I was wrong. He walked back in with a ramen bowl filled with hot water.

"Naruto, I know hospitals don't have ramen for you to eat so I went down and bought you some." Sasuke smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Sasuke…did you not hear what I said yesterday…" I trailed off as I was speaking. I didn't really want him to go. It felt so wonderful with company by my side, someone that cares for me, someone that loves me.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sounded frustrated at me, probably for trying to get rid of him. "You are the only one a love and I would never leave you, no matter what happens. You gave me something to live for; I don't mind taking care of you my entire life. To me, it is the best thing that I can do and at least my life will be meaningful."

Tears started to fall down from my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Should I make him leave me? Or should I accept his love? He wiped my tears with his own hand coming up closer and placing a soft kiss onto my lips. "I love you Naruto. I want to be in your life." Sasuke whispered into my ear.

I slowly spoke the words as I pushed him away slowly. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I cannot accept your love." I made my decision. I cannot have him devote his life to me when he can do so much better. I set the ramen bowl to the counter beside me and I attempted to get off of the left side of the bed. Moving without feeling in my lower body was harder than it seemed. I could barely get off the bed at all. I ended up just turning away and pretended to go to sleep while I was quietly crying. A nurse walked in and said that I had to do checkup before I could be let out of the hospital. She told Sasuke to leave and he obeyed looking back at me with sad eyes. I only glanced at him once and turned away immediately.

The nurse began to do a check up on me and everything. I asked her a question during this time. "Can you get me a wheelchair? I want to gets some fresh air."

"Sure. But you can't go anywhere far; you have to stay near hospital grounds until the results of this check up come out. Then you can leave the hospital if everything is ok." I nodded as her as she finished her sentence. After 30 minutes or so, she finally finished and brought me a wheelchair and helped me get on. She pushed me out into the hallway where she asked if I was ok with it. I nodded and she smiled and walked away. I realized that Sasuke wasn't outside. I thought that he would be waiting outside on a bench or something but I guess he left. I pushed myself to the elevator and went down to the first floor. From there I headed outside into the bright sunny area where patients could stroll around rather than stay inside their hospital rooms. I pushed myself under a tree and just sat there and stared at the sky thinking what it would be like if my life had not been ruined by car accidents and such.

Sasuke's voice appeared from behind me. "Don't have such a sad look on your face. You won't look as cute." He smiled as I turned around to look at him.

"Why do you have to be in my life, what good will it do to you..?" I spoke as if I was talking to myself.

"Because, I love you, and I always will. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will still love you." He hugged me from behind. I could feel his warmth of his body. I thought to myself one last time. Do I really want to leave him? It doesn't seem like he will leave me no matter what I say. I turned around and stared into his comforting eyes. "Don't regret taking care of me, because I will not let you leave me once you start regretting it." I smiled at him and he kissed me out of happiness.

"I won't leave you when you need me most Naruto. Remember that."

* * *

A/N: End. Sorry for the delay but it is finally finished. 


End file.
